Department 7 Episode Guide
Group Therapy (S01E01) Episode: 1 Character Introductions: Andrea Cross, Percy Connelly, Dr. Whidmore, Billy Allan, Charlie Fitz, Evan Hunamm, Phil Hartwell Character Deaths: Monster of the Week: Werewolf SUMMARY Andrea Cross has lived out the extent of her short and strange life at a Hoffman owned hospital referred to by most as The Clnic. Though her routine is often as mundane as it is unchanging, matters take a turn once she is introduced to the Clinic's newest group of patients. Specifcially, during group therapy in which another patient loses control and transforms during the session, Andrea is forced to band together with her new allies to detain the monster that would tear apart the hospital and those inside. After subduing the creature with the assistance of her new allies, Andrea is made an unlikely offer by Hoffman Agent, Phil Hartwell who explains that he is assembling a team in response to the events of Black Friday. As this will mean her freedom from the hospital and a chance to become a superhero like her beloved role model, Andrea eagerly accepts Phil's offer. Settling In (S01E02) Episode: 2 Character Introductions: Character Deaths: Monster of the Week SUMMARY After packing their bags, Andrea and her new team members find that they are free of the Clinic as they will be establishing their headquarters in a safehouse in Queens, New York. New to the real world as she has spent the vast majority of her life at the Clinic, Andrea quickly finds herself at odds with the expectations set by television, books and movies as she begins to experience the world for what it really is. Matters come to a head while at The Hoffman Academy as, during her physical testing, Andrea is teased by a group of Hoffman agents. Though her new team members are quick to come to her defense, matters quickly escalate once the first punch is thrown, throwing Andrea into a hulk rage as she attempted to defend her new friends. Though they are sent away from the Academy shortly thereafter, Andrea was happy to realize that she had passed; officially becoming a Hoffman Agent. Discovering some strange new feelings for one of her new friends and team mates, Andrea receives a bit of unlikely advice from mage Percy Connelly, leading to a series of unfortunate events as the young promethean attempts to woo and eventually seduce Evan. Though her plan is unsuccessful, Andrea takes to her freedom and new life in Queens nonetheless as she is given a fake identitty and her own bedroom in the attic. She later finds comfort from her first hearbreak from Agent Phil Hartwell, who also promises to help her in her quest of finding her Creator. The Lost Boys (S01E03) Episode: 3 Character Introductions: Character Deaths: Monster of the Week: Hobgoblins, Fae, Changling SUMMARY A week later, Andrea has only begun to adjust to life in the real world when it's suggested that she accompany her new friends to a night club called The Rapture, In spite of Phil's trepeditions about Andrea visiting the club, Dr. Whidmore convinces Phil that the social experience will be important for her, forcing a reluctant Phil to allow her to go. Though enchanted by the loud music and strange environemnt, Andrea finds herself experiencing some heartache as she watches her friends find partners on the dance floor, including Evan. Initially deciding to leave the nighclub with Charlie, she is stopped in this course by a handsome stranger who proceeded to woo and seduce Andrea. After losing her virginity, Andrea is heartbroken to discover that she still means nothing to the stranger, causing her to flee from the nighclub. On the way home from the club, she finds a surprising source of comfort in Charlie who explains to her that love in the real world, like most things, is vastly different from how it appears on television and in stories. Though still heartbroken, Andrea finds herself putting the matter behind her the next morning as the group is brought in on their first case, which involves the strange disappearance of a wild boy along with the brutal deaths of two Hoffman agents. Discoveirng a strange purple powder on the windowsill and the abduction of another girl across town, the case quickly proves to be a complex one. While at a bookstore visiting an Occult expert, Andrea finds her answers-however-at the hands of a talking cat. Using riddles, he manages to convey to Andrea that the children are lost in the Realm of Fae, which only Evan will be able to find owing to his changeling nature. After leading them to a hedge in Central Park, the group travels to the mysteirous realm and quickly finds themselves on a course to Nerverland, where the children have apparently been taken. Attacked by a group of bugbears and badly injured, Andrea and her friends find a surprising amount of assistance from the mysteirous Anasasi tribe, who had disappeared into the land of the Fae over a thousand years ago. Agreeing to heal Glenn while Andrea and her friends continued to Neverland, Andrea-along with Percy, Evan and Charlie continued to make their way through the strange realm. After finding Mindy's nanny near drowning at a lake, Andrea and her friends believe their luck has turned as the nanny promises to lead the group to Pan's lair. They are, therefore, taken by surprise when the nanny attacks them during the night, subduing them and taking them to Pan's lair as prisoners. Revealing herself to be the famous Tinkerbell, she is quickly attacked and subdued by Andrea after tricking her into believing that she had harmed Charlie. Though this quickly proves to have been an illusion, Andrea and her friends nonetheless declare war on Tinkerbell and Peter Pan both. With Andrea's suspicion that Peter Pan was actually an ancient changling, they had planned on subduing and capturing him, though matters took a turn once Chalrie believed that Peter Pan had murdered Andrea. Defeating Peter Pan, Andrea and her friends are startled to discover-only moments later-that both Peter Pan and Tinkerbell have disappeared. In spite of this, the group manages to rescue the kidnapped children and they begin to make their way back through the Realm. During the night, Charlie makes a startling confession to Andrea as he kisses her, prompting the two to become closer. Though pursued through the Hedge the following day by the mysterious and terrifying White Queen, a deadly Fae who had imprisoned Evan, Andrea and her team find safety back in Central Park nonetheless. Shortly after their return to home base, Charlie comes to wish Andrea good night, but matters take a passionate turn once the two admit the extent of their feelings for one another.